


Busted!

by PeterHaleforAlpha



Series: Spones Crack AU [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hanna Montana AU, M/M, Twilight AU, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterHaleforAlpha/pseuds/PeterHaleforAlpha
Summary: Leonard goes back to the bar to find out more about this mysterious stranger.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Spones Crack AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582991
Kudos: 10





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series and you need to read the other ones to understand this one.

It was way easier to engage with Leonard on an emotional level while pretending being someone else. The pressure of being a good son was gone entirely. He could finally be the person he wanted to be without having to hear a two day long lecture from his father. And he didn’t need to feel embarrassed because Leonard didn’t know who he was. Pretending to be someone else gave Spock a confidence he didn’t know he had in regards of feelings. 

So it was easy to kiss Leonard again, to go to him directly after his performance and start a conversation.

“Before you do anything at all, I need to know your name,” Leonard made clear, raising his hand and positioned it between them as if he wanted to hold up any movement from Spock. 

Spock just tilted his head. He couldn’t just give Leonard his name, at least not his real one. 

He had to come up with a fake one. “Jim.” 

“Jim?” Leonard asked doubtfully. 

Spock looked at Leonard, completely helpless. That had probably not been his smartest move. So he corrected himself after a little pause. “Jimothy.” 

Leonard nodded. “Ok,” he said slowly. “Nice to meet you, Jimothy.” 

“Likewise,” Spock said with a little appreciative nod and then just watched Leonard. He had started to play with the straw of his drink.

Then he suddenly laughed nervously. “You know, I didn’t know your name, so I named you Susana Louisiana in my head. I know, horrible, I’m sorry.” 

“That is … a very extraordinary fake name,” Spock said and smiled softly. “Way better than anything I could come up with.” 

Leonard laughed. “It’s quite good, isn’t it? And so southern.” 

“I am not from the south though.” 

“I am,” Leonard said. “Moved here about two months ago. And maybe I just missed home.” 

Spock watched Leonard closely. He looked sad. He didn’t like to see him like that. “Do you not like it here?” 

“No, I do. I mean, my school is a bit weird - very weird actually - but I found a few good friends. Really good friends. One is actually named Jim. Coincidence, right?” 

“It surely is,” Spock said, hoping Leonard didn’t pick up on his tenseness. Better to change the subject. “Will you sing today?” 

“I don’t know. Getting on that stage after you sang so amazingly? I will look like an amateur.” 

“You will be amazing.” There was no trace of doubt in Spock’s voice, only a hint of adoration. “I would love to hear you sing again, Leonard.” 

Leonard turned red around his nose and it was the most adorable thing that Spock had ever seen. “I do not want to pressure you, Leonard, but I believe you enjoy it up there. And I would like to see that spark in your eyes again when you sing. I want to listen to this angelic voice. Will you do me that favour?” 

“Well,” Leonard stuttered, his gaze directed to the floor.

Spock gently grabbed Leonard’s chin and tilted it up. He leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. “For luck,” he whispered.

Leonard just stared at him and then nodded. He jumped up and walked towards the stage. Spock watched him with a fond smile on his face, excitement growing inside of him. He didn’t know how he wanted to play this. He wouldn’t be able to keep his identity hidden from Leonard for long, not when he was trying to build a relationship with him. That wasn’t fair. But for the moment Spock just wanted to enjoy this moment. And to live it. Without having to think of the consequences.

“Busted!”

Spock almost startled. “Jim!” 

“Hello … Jimothy.” 

“You have heard everything?” 

Jim grinned. “Of course I did. You know me, I can’t help my hearing.” Then he gently smacked his arm. “And damn you, not telling me you  _ can _ sing. You really make me come here and hear you sing for the first time wearing such a wonderful blonde wig. Gosh, Spock, you’re a completely different person now.” 

“I am the same person as I have always been, Jim.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just for the record, you’re already signed up for the next musical. And you’ll be the star this time. Maybe with Bones by your side? Well, we will see, how he does up on that stage, won’t we?” 

Spock was still completely overwhelmed by the situation. What did Jim want here? Would he expose him to Leonard? “What happens if Leonard sees you here?” 

“Don’t worry,” Jim said with a little smug smile. “First, he won’t be able to see us with the spotlights blinding him. And even if he would, he has only eyes for you. He hasn’t noticed me yet, always staring in your beautiful blue eyes.” 

Spock couldn’t fight the heat that was rising up his cheeks. And he was sure Jim also heard the little jump of his heart. According to his self-satisfied grin he definitely had. “What is your goal here, Jim?” 

“Goal? Come on, Spock, I just want to have fun, you know me. And this - oh god,  _ this _ is so much fun.” 

“So you will not expose me?” 

“You should be able to answer that yourself, Spock. With all your logic and that.” 

Spock nodded. “You will expose me.” 

“Damn right I will. It’s not right what you’re doing to Bones here. He was all confused today in school. And I get that this is maybe less scary for you because you’re not someone who is comfortable with feelings, even with positive ones, but you have to tell him.” 

“I know.” 

“Good,” Jim said, his voice soft. “I will give you a few days. I’m not expecting you to do it right away. But sooner is better, ok?” 

Spock nodded. “Ok. Thank you, Jim.” 

Jim grinned and turned to look at the stage. “Now, let us listen to our wonderful boy.” 

Leonard was amazing, just as Spock had remembered it. Maybe he was even better than the first time. Spock completely lost himself in Leonard’s beautiful voice and he almost forgot that Jim was still next to him. Only when Leonard was finished, making a little bow on the stage, and then came stumbling down the stage again was Spock reminded of that fact. He turned around but Jim was gone, vanished into the shadows of one of the corners again.

“So how was I?” Leonard asked, a sympathetic nervousness clear in his voice.

“You were amazing,” Spock said softly, his head still spinning from this incredible performance.

Yet again, Leonard blushed. “Thank you.” 

Spock watched him, just watched him, and he wished he could stay forever but he had to be home before his father so there was barely any time left. “I need to leave,” he said in the end.

“What? Why?” Leonard blurted out. 

“I need to get home, I am afraid. But I will be back on Friday. Will you be here, Leonard?” If he said yes, Spock would tell him everything. He would tell him the whole story and why he had used this deception.

Leonard nodded frantically. “I’ll be here. Promise.” 

Spock smiled softly. “Thank you. We will see each other then.” 


End file.
